fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Yumehana Kurenai
Yumehana Kurenai (紅夢花 Kurenai Yumehana?) is one of the main characters in the Aikatsu!: Despair's Tear and Hope's Kiss fanseries, a top idol and also a Student from Starlight School. She looks calm and happy, but Yumehana's idol image is a mask, she is actually a completely sad person, a true sociopath, and after met Kuroi Bara, became a yandere, who would do anything for they're sake. She is a sexy type idol and her primary brand is Lovely Rose, a brand made for her and designed by her. Bio Yumehana always where a sad person, since childhood her parents did never take a lot of care about her, they where more concentrated at they're life and dreams that in their child. When Yumehana was seven, her parents left her to become an idol with one of her father's agencies while Yumehana's parents travel around the world, and then she did it, Yumehana became a top idol when she was 14, and stayed like this for a year, also studying in the Starlight School, being admired by a lot of students and also doing everything to become the best idol, just like her first motivation to become an idol, Kanzaki Mizuki. But Yumehana's motivation wheren't to think about a good side of Mizuki and become a happy and shiny idol like the others. Yumehana hates the way Mizuki shines around, hates the way that WM shined so much, because Yumehana didn't believe in a true shine, so Mizuki became Yumehana's motivation to make her become a top idol and finish Mizuki's era. Yumehana also did never believed that any Starlight School's student care about her, the ones who said that admire her, in her mind are all liars and only saying it because she is a top idol. She have a love complex, because she feel like she can't believe anyone and think that everyone hates her, she normally have bad thinks about her and her life, and sometimes say it to Aoi Kiriya, the headmistress of Starlight School, who tries to help her. When she meets Kuroi, Yumehana started thinking about her in a romantic way, because in her mind, she saved her from her limited style life, and did this only to stay with her, after this, Yumehana started teasing Kuroi, showing herself in a lot of sexual ways and making her blush, she says that in this "idol time" she learned a lot about how adults are dirty and make things to turn they're most dirty wishes to become true, and she says that have Kuroi only to her is her own dirty wish, so she will never give up. Appearance Yumehana have a blonde long hair that reaches down her waist, in two parts of her hair, she put a ribbon at the end of it and she dyed a part of her fringe in pink. As a student of Starlight Academy, she wears a standardized uniform for each tropical season. When she is exercising, she take of the ribbons in her hair and she wears a white track suit with pink sleeves and accents. When she isn't exercising or wearing her uniform, her main color is pink. Yumehana's symbol is a red/pink rose and her favorite feeling is obsession (masked under love). Personality Yumehana looks like a calm and attractive girl, but she is actually a sociopath (thats the way her producer, manager and even Aoi Kiriya, after knowing more about her, call her). She don't show her yandere personality a lot, only when she think she needs it, and she feels it with Miyuki, who says she's a waste of time for Kuroi's career as an idol, just to make her get mad. Even that she don't looks like it, Yumehana do her best as an idol, because she think that doing it she will crush everyone who did bat things to her, so she trains a lot and always do her best, just like Aoi Kirya says, she shines to kill, because her own sense to shine as an idol is to crush and kill everything that is in her way to have a happy life. Plot Before Meeting Kuroi Before everything starts, Yumehana was born as a sad child, her parents where very rich, so they always payed someone to stay with her, and they didn't cared about her, only about the image she would give to the family. Yumehana did not remember her parent's face, And she only remember to she them once in her entire life, so she did never miss them. When she started as an idol, she watched Mizuki's lives and listened to her favorite WM's song a lot, Adult Mode, but when she grew up a little, she decided that she would kill this shine image that everyone had about idols, so she started creating a fake image about her own self, just to start her legacy as a top idol, and in the end, when she turn into an independent adult, crush this shine that she saw in the idols and her fans. After Meeting Kuroi and her Friends After her first live with Kuroi, Yumehana's heart really shined again, but she also started an obsession about Kuroi, turning her into her only meaning of life. She knew Sawairo, because of her powerful family, but Miyuki was just a little child that wont make any difference in her life, it was what she tough, but when Miyuki noticed it and started teasing Kuroi, Yumehana became really mad at everything, taking away the little sparkle that had in her heart, she threatened Miyuki, and said that she would crush her soon as possible because of what she did. In episode 34, when Myuki admits the truth and says that she is Sawairo's fiancé, Yumehana showed a terrible side of herself to Miyuki, saying that she would never forgive her, even if she said the truth, Yumehana would never forgive what she did to her. Meeting Mizuki Kanzaki and Mikuru Natsuki Yumehana saw Mizuki talking to Kuroi, and after all she was jealous, she stepped Mizuki until she bleeds a bit, after this Mikuru slapped Yumehana's face, asking her why did she do this to Mizuki and said that she love her, and she would never let anyone do those kinds of things to her again, after this, Mizuki also talked to Yumehana, because Ichigo and Aoi told her about Yumehana's situation, so Mizuki did her best to help her while talking to her, and after this, Yumehana started loving WM and Mizuki Kanzaki again, and became they're friends, so they could help her and she could help them. Etymology Kurenai (紅) Means "red" or "scarlet". Yume (夢) Means "dream" and Hana (花) means "flower". Her full name means "Red dream flower", it is a reference to her symbol (a rose) and her dream that changed while the series is running. Relationships [[Kuroi Bara|'Kuroi Bara']] - Yumehana loves and admires her with all of her heart. She do her best to make Kuroi feel great, and always try to make everything for her, even if she need to risk herself for it. Yumehana started her relation with Kuroi already seeing her as a girlfriend (or a propriety), but Kuroi only saw her as a friend and a really admirable idol, but with the time, Kuroi fell more and more in love with Yumehana. [http://aikatsu.wikia.com/wiki/Mizuki_Kanzaki Mizuki Kanzaki] - When she was a child, Yumehana really admired Mizuki and WM, but when she lose her sense as a person, she wished to ruin Mizuki, including her in the list of the persons she would crush after getting success, because she said that Mizuki's shine gave a fake hope to her. After meeting Mizuki, Yumehana tried to kill her, she made Mikuzi bleed because she was out of control again, but when Mizuki and Mikuru talked to her, Yumehana could found more hope into her heart, and became one of Mizuki's closest friends, being asked to be the maid of honor in Mizuki and Mikuru's weeding. Mikuru Natsuki[http://aikatsu.wikia.com/wiki/Mikuru_Natsuki Mikuru Natsuki] - Mikuru was also really admired by Yumehana when she was a children, and after met Mikuru, Yumehana learn about true love, real love, not only obsession, like what she had with Kuroi. [[Sawairo Tsubasa|'Sawairo Tsubasa']] - Sawairo is actually Yumehana's cousin, and only know about Sawairo and her parents from the persons in her family, but she also hated her shine. In Yumehana's mind, Sawairo is a sun, and she says that she hates the sun an everything that is related to it in front of Kuroi, Sawairo and Miyuki, and the she knew Yumehana was referring to her. Trivia * Sign: Leo. * Three sizes: 91-59-90 * Favorite Food: Red Meat (especially while bleeding). * Dislike Food: Vegetables. * Special Skill: Act and fight. * Yumehana lies about her family's name. * Her true name is Yumehana Tsubasa, and she also belong to the Tsubasa family. * Yumehana shares her sign and singing voice with Ran Shibuki (or Ran Toudou, in the fanseries). * In episode 46, Yumehana refuses to perform Taiyou no Smile. * In episode 50, Yumehana says Claudius Tsubasa and Rose Tsubasa aren't her parents, because she refuses to blelieve at they're existence as her father and mother. * In episode 09, Yumehana saw Miyuki and Kuroi performing Eternal Memoria, and smiled at her, but she do not remember her in episode 15. * Her aura is composed of pink stars, red roses and multicolored lights. * Yumehana is an unmotivated and sad idol, but her aura is really big for unknown reasons. * Yumehana's first theme song is Kiseki no Pride Girl. * Just like Sawairo, Yumehana is addicted to an RPG Maker horror game, Mogeko Castle, having the favorite character as one of the main villains, Moge-ko. * Yumehana have a rose tatoo in her shoulder to cover up her Tubasa family's tatoo. * Yumehana's hair style, theme collor and some parts of the personality recalls Isuke Inukai from Akuma no Riddle. Quotes Gallery Category:Idols Category:Female Category:Student Category:Sexy Idols